Dark Paradise
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: Eh just read and find out. I don't know a good sumary for this.


**Kuro-kun: Was feeling depressed so I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn**

**Warning: Mentions of death, thoughts os suicide and actual death. **

**Rated M just to be safe**

* * *

><p><em>'All my friends tell me I should move on.'<em>  
>I can't...You were my first and only love. I don't want to move on.<p>

_'I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song.'_  
>Can't I drown myself...? I want to be with you. But I can't seem to bring myself to do it.<p>

_ 'Ahhh, that's how you sang it.'_  
>Playing the songs you sang over and over again...Imagining you with me, still alive and happily singing to me. It was our song...<p>

_ 'Loving you forever, can't be wrong.'_  
>You were the only one who treated me right. I don't want my heart to forget you.<p>

_ 'Even though you're not here, won't move on.'_  
>I'll love you forever even though it's wrong. It's right to me. You're right for me.<p>

_ 'Ahhh, that's how we played it.'_  
>It's painful remembering the songs we sang. But I don't want to forget.<p>

_'And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head,'_  
>It keeps flashing in my mind. Sometimes I can't take it anymore. But I will, only for you. Your bangs were totally cute...what am I kidding. I want to be with you. Is it that impossible?<p>

_ 'Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine,'_  
>You always have to reassure me that I'm alright. That I can make it in life. I wish I could assure myself too but..<p>

_'But I wish I was dead.'_  
>I can't do it. I just can't. No matter how hard I try, I just want to be with you. Soul with soul. I want to touch you again. To kiss you, to see you grin, to kiss you...<p>

_ 'Every time I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise.'_  
>A paradise for me but dark...Thinking of death so I can be with you. Can I do that?<p>

_'No one compares to you I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side.'_  
>What if you're not waiting there for me and I end up being alone again? I just want you back so bad...Can't I see you again?<p>

_ 'Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise no one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side.'_  
>I don't even care anymore. I'll be alone either way. Living on without you is just as horrible as dying alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Fran closed his eyes and let a few tears drip. It was rare of him to cry but he wouldn't take being all alone again.<p>

Belphegor lightened his life up so much, he forgot what lonely was...It was a horrible feeling. The hole in his heart growing each time he thought of his lover and being with him. His lifeless expression...He couldn't bear it any longer

But he promised to live for him. At least fulfill a dead persons wish...

"I love you Fake Prince, My Fake Prince.." He croaked, caressing Belphegors cheeks, "I love you so come back?"

A few minutes passed and there was no reply. The tears began to drip more furiously. "P-please? There I said the magic word. You h-have to!"

No reply.

What was he even doing. Talking to a dead body, expecting it to come back alive and hold him. He was thinking way too much.

The only thing he could do is hug Belphegor tightly and wipe his non existant tears away, "Shhhshhh It's gonna be alright senpai. You have me..I killed the one who tried to hurt you. You're alright. It's alright."

Belphegor's lifeless eyes gazed into the sky with his mouth parted. His last words were surprising.."_Live on for me f-f *cough* oggy..."_

Fran didn't want to do this anymore! "FUCK YOU GOD. FUCK EVERYONE, GIVE HIM BACK! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM. WHY DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME MISERABLE?!"

The scream echoed for miles, it was loud enough to disturb the birds from their nests.

"Come back.." He cried, clutching his face, "You will, won't you? I know you will!"

Those were his last words before he was shot just like Bel. Right into the head. Instant kill.

Now he could be with his lover...Forever!

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-kun: I don't know. But let me know if this gives you the feels..I'm no good at making people feelings feels. Does that make sense?<strong>


End file.
